Hello Kitty Meets Good Luck Bear
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: This story is the sequel to "Garfield Marries Hello Kitty." Hello Kitty meets Good Luck Bear on a date. She eventually marries him but soon divorces him after he cheats on her. Hello kitty then remarries Dear Daniel and has a child with him.
1. The Dating Process

Hello Kitty had just gone through her second divorce. She had divorced Dear Daniel. He had cheated on Hello Kitty by having an affair with her twin sister Mimmy. After the divorce, Dear Daniel got remarried to Mimmy and Hello Kitty moved into a new house. Hello Kitty had never forgiven Dear Daniel for his infidelity. Hello Kitty got remarried to Garfield, but divorced him after she discovered how lazy he really is. Hello Kitty was a divorcee once again. So she decided to look for a new companion.

Her wish came true sooner than she had expected. One morning as Hello Kitty was reading the date ads section of the newspaper, she stumbled upon a profile for a handsome character. Hello Kitty thought that he looked like a green teddy bear. The character in the photograph was a green bear. His nose was shaped like a heart and he has a shamrock on his belly. His name on the advertisement was Good Luck Bear. His dating profile read: "Has just arrived from Care-a-Lot looking for a new lover. He speaks with an Irish accent. He is very loving, caring, and understanding of others, enjoys hugging people, and has a passion for Irish things, especially shamrocks and four-leaf-clovers. If you are interested in dating this person, please contact him at (507) 555-5892."

When Hello Kitty saw Good Luck Bear's profile, she fell head over heels in love. He thought he was so handsome, that she hugged and kissed the newspaper. After breakfast, Hello Kitty called Good Luck Bear by using the telephone number listed on the advertisement. "Hello!" Good Luck Bear answered in an Irish accent. Hello Kitty introduced herself to Good Luck Bear and told him about the dating ad for him that she found in the newspaper. She also expressed interest in dating him. They talked on the phone for a long time comparing their interests with each other. Hello Kitty and Good Luck Bear found out that they had a ton in common with each other such as Saint Patrick's Day, making people happy, hugging people, Irish things, and spreading joy and happiness to others.

Hello Kitty mentioned to Good Luck Bear that she had just moved into a new house and she had recently divorced her husband because he had an affair with her twin sister. "How awful!" exclaimed Good Luck Bear "Totally!" agreed Hello Kitty. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" asked Hello Kitty. "Why certainly! I'd be happy to!" replied Good Luck Bear. "May I choose the meeting place?" he asked. "Absolutely!" replied Hello Kitty. "Alright. Please meet me at the Cheer Cafe on Friday night at 6:00 PM. You will be receiving an invitation from me soon." "Got it! I'll see you then." answered Hello Kitty and she hung up. "At last!" she told herself! "I got myself a date!"

Later that day, Hello Kitty checked the mail. A letter from Good Luck Bear had arrived. She opened it up and found the invitation inside. It read: "To Hello Kitty. Please make sweet love to me. Love you lots. Good Luck Bear." On the bottom of the card was a heart with an arrow going through it with a signature that read: "Card by (with lots of love) Good Luck Bear." Hello Kitty was very happy when she received the card. She responded by writing a card back to Good Luck Bear. She wrote it in green ink. This card read: "Dear Good Luck Bear, Thank you for the invitation. I would be happy to attend. I will see you then. Love, Hello Kitty XOXO." and she kissed the bottom of the card wearing her green lipstick. She put the card in a sealed envelope, kissed the envelope as she sealed it, wrote "S.W.A.K.", and mailed it to Good Luck Bear.

At last, the day came. Hello Kitty had put on her Saint Patrick's Day dress, shamrock purse, shamrock necklace, perfume, eyeshadow, green lipstick, shamrock ear ribbons, white sequin flats, and a green ribbon around her neck. Then she went to the Cheer Cafe to meet Good Luck Bear. When he arrived, Hello Kitty waved at him at said: "Hello cutie!" Good Luck Bear gave a fox call whistle and then hugged Hello Kitty. "Let's go eat!" said Good Luck Bear. They entered the restaurant and had a very nice dinner together. After dinner, they saw a movie and then went walking in the park. "I have had such a nice evening with you. You are much better boyfriend than Dear Daniel." "Why thank you Kitty! I have had such a nice evening with you too." replied Good Luck Bear. Hello Kitty and Good Luck Bear kissed each other on the lips. "Let's go out again sometime." said Hello Kitty. "Yes. How about next week?" asked Good Luck Bear. "Sure thing. Same day; same time next week." answered Hello Kitty. "Absolutely! Goodbye!" said Good Luck Bear. Then the two of them departed and went home.


	2. The Wedding

After their last date, Hello Kitty and Good Luck Bear went out on many more dates together. They had been getting along with each other very beautifully. As time went by, Hello Kitty and Good Luck Bear realized that they had a lot in common with each other. At last, Good Luck Bear decided to marry Hello Kitty.

One night before a date, Good Luck Bear went to the jewelry store and purchased two diamond rings. One for him and one for Hello Kitty. That night at dinner, Good Luck Bear proposed to Hello Kitty. He took out the wedding ring, handed it to Hello Kitty, and asked her "Will you marry me?" "Absolutely replied Hello Kitty. Good Luck Bear placed the ring on Hello Kitty's finger and his wedding ring on his own finger.

At last the wedding day came. Good Luck Bear and Hello Kitty got married at the Care-a-Lot wedding chapel. The bells of the chapel rang all morning as the wedding guests arrived. All of the Care Bears, Care Bears Cousins, and Hello Kitty's friends and family attended. (Dear Daniel and Mimmy were not invited because Hello Kitty had still not forgiven them for what they had done; Garfield was not invited either.) Good Luck Bear came to the altar first and Hello Kitty followed. After they said their wedding vows, the ring bearer Proud Heart Cat walked up to them and gave them their rings. Then Brave Heart Lion announced: "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Good Luck Bear kissed Hello Kitty on the lips and everybody clapped and cheered! Good Luck Bear and Hello Kitty left the chapel and went to the party in a limousine. The party was awesome! They was dancing, food, drinks, and games. Good Luck Bear and Hello Kitty got to cut the cake which was delicious.

The next day, Good Luck Bear and Hello Kitty left for their honeymoon. They went to Ireland for a week. They went to Dublin, Galway, Donegal, Roscommon, and many of the other towns in that area. They also got to visit the Blarney Stone, which both of them kissed. During their trip, they stopped at several fields on the way and picked four-leaf clovers. Good Luck Bear used his clovers to make a garland, which he placed on Hello Kitty's head. Hello Kitty thought it was lovely. After the honeymoon, Good Luck Bear and Hello Kitty moved into a nice house in Care-a-Lot. Hello Kitty loved her new home and became good friends with the inhabitants of Care-a-Lot. Hello Kitty even received unofficial status as a Care Bear Cousin. She took "Lucky Cat" as her Care Bears Cousin name and became close friends with Proud Heart Cat. Both of them lived happily ever after.


	3. The Divorce

Hello Kitty had gone through her third divorce. She had divorced her third husband Good Luck Bear because he had cheated on her by having an affair with Proud Panda. Good Luck Bear was feeling a little uncomfortable being married to Hello Kitty because she was neither a Care Bear nor a Care Bear Cousin. He had had a crush on Proud Panda for a long time and finally admitted his feelings to her. Proud Heart Panda was very flattered by his remark and returned his affections kindly. They soon started dating each other secretly. Good Luck Bear was always telling Hello Kitty that we was going out to dinner with a friend of his before leaving for his date.

Hello Kitty did not mind Good Luck Bear going out to dinner by himself. But she was worried because he was doing it too often. She knew that something fishy was going on. One date while Good Luck Bear went out on a date with Polite Panda, Hello Kitty followed him wearing a black cloak so that nobody would recognize her. She followed Good Luck Bear to a restaurant. Hello Kitty watched Good Luck Bear enter the restaurant, sit down at a table with Proud Panda, and kiss Proud Panda on the lips. Hello Kitty was horrified when she saw Good Luck Bear kiss Proud Panda on the lips. She knew at once that her husband had been cheating on her.

Hello Kitty went home and waited for Good Luck Bear to return from his date. When Good Luck Bear returned, Hello Kitty turned on the lights and confronted him! "I saw you kiss Proud Panda at the restaurant this evening! Why did you do it?" she scolded angrily. "I can explain." said Good Luck Bear nervously. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?" repeated Hello Kitty sounding angrier this time. Good Luck Bear bowed down, put his paws in prayer position, and sobbed. "Okay! I confess!" he sobbed. "The truth is I feel uncomfortable being married to you." "Why?" asked Hello Kitty. "Because you are neither a care bear nor a care bear cousin and I have always had a crush on Proud Panda." explained Good Luck Bear. "I do admit that I did feel comfortable being married to you at first. But then I realized that my heart truly belongs to Proud Panda. I confessed my feelings to Proud Panda and she kindly returned my affections a month ago. We have been dating ever since. I kept this a secret from you because I did not want you to get upset." "You could have at least told me!" said Hello Kitty. "I know and I'm sorry!" cried Good Luck Bear.

The next day, Hello Kitty filed for divorce against Good Luck Bear and moved back to London. The divorce was finalized six months later due to the local marriage laws. During the separation, Good Luck Bear proposed to Proud Panda who accepted his proposal. Shortly after the divorce, Good Luck Bear and Proud Panda got married and Proud Panda moved into Good Luck Bear's house. Meanwhile, Hello Kitty moved into a small house in London. She was unmarried once again. Hello Kitty decided to remain a divorcee for now. However, that did not last for very long.

About a month after the divorce, Hello Kitty received a telephone call from Dear Daniel. "Hello Dear Daniel. What's new?" she asked. "I have called to apologize for cheating on you a while ago." answered Dear Daniel. "Mimmy and I recently got divorced because I realized that my heart truly belonged to you. So I would like to please get back together with you." "Apology accepted." said Hello Kitty. "I recently divorced Good Luck Bear because he cheated on me. So I have decided to get back together with you." "Great! Let's have dinner tomorrow at Sanrio Cafe at 7:00." suggested Dear Daniel. "Sounds great! I will see you then. Goodbye." replied Hello Kitty and she hung up.

The next evening, Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel had dinner at Sanrio Cafe. Then they saw a movie and went walking in the park. Next they went to Hello Kitty's house. Dear Daniel took out a blue box and opened it. Inside of the box was a gold diamond ring. "Hello Kitty, will you marry me again please?" asked Dear Daniel. "Of course I will." replied Hello Kitty and she placed the ring on her finger. "You're so sweet!" exclaimed Hello Kitty and she hugged and kissed Dear Daniel on the lips.

A few months later, Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel got married and Dear Daniel moved into Hello Kitty's house. They were finally reunited! A month after their wedding, Hello Kitty conceived a child and nine months later, the child was born. It was a girl and she was named Hello Kitty Junior. She looked just like her mother and even dressed like her. Hello Kitty showed her daughter to her parents and Mimmy and they were very happy to welcome a new member to their family. All of them lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
